Magnetic bubble memories are known wherein data is stored in magnetic domains present within a medium. Such memories are often packaged as a plug-in module which includes a generally rectangular metal enclosure containing the storage medium on a ceramic substrate which has opposed edges which extend from opposite sides of the enclosure, the substrate edges having electrical contacts formed thereon for connection to associated circuitry by way of a mounting socket. Such memory modules are relatively bulky and heavy in relation to usual electronic components and must be accurately supported. Moreover, such modules must be mounted in precise orientation to provide intended operation. By reason of their relatively high physical mass, such modules must be positively retained to prevent disconnection of the device by external forces such as vibration which can occur in marine, aeronautical, and industrial environments.